Cosplay Antics
by kurohimex105
Summary: The Nishura school festival is here and Mihashi's class is doing a cafe but what's the big secrecy why wont Tajima spill the beans and why does he keep grinning. Why does Mihashi look so cute and why is Abe's heart pounding? Read on to find out the answers. [ Will be hints of yaoi in later chapters ]


Authors notes: Hi there well this is my first fanfiction for this series so I hope you all like it,plus I haven't written any fanfiction for a while so I'm a little rusty so I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes. I haven't decided how this story is going to turn out so we'll start it out as a bit of love+ fluff first and take it from there shall we. [ + T. Abe / Y. Tajima + A. Hanai ]

Cosplay Antics

Chapter One: It's a Secret

It was time for the Nishura school festival and the whole school was in an up roar, students were running about trying their best to get things together in preparation for their classrooms. Abe's class had decided to do a haunted house and Abe and Hani had been put in charge of organizing the whole thing. There was just one problem and that was Abe's mood, he would grumble and growl over the slightest thing.

"Hey Abe we need some more paint"!

"Well go to the art class and see if they have any spare paint left"! Abe said in a huff

"Abe we need some more wood and nails"!

"Go and ask one of the other classes if they have any spare wood and then go to store to buy some more nails then"!

"Hey Abe where should we put these gravestones"?

"Where do you think? In the grave yard"! Abe shouted, he couldn't believe he was asked such a stupid question.

"Hey there Abe I've brought the black out curtains that you asked for, where do you want me to put them"? Sakaeguchi asked trying not to anger the already agitated catcher

"Oh just put them down over there in the corner for now, when Hani gets back you'll have to ask him to help you put them up"

"Sure thing" Sakaeguchi walked over to the corner and placed the curtains down on a pile of boxes. He could tell that the stress of dealing with other people besides his team makes was getting to the young catcher.

Abe placed a hand to his forehead he could feel a headache was coming on and wondered why he ever agreed to be put in charge of this in the first place. Looking back to a week ago he had been sat in his class as usual worrying about Mihashi. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't been listening to what the class president was saying. So when his name was called he simply said:

" yeah sure" never realizing what he had signed himself up for.

Just then he was brought back to reality when he noticed Hani standing by the door to the classroom.

Abe sighed with relief , now that Hani was here maybe some of the pressure on Abe would be lifted.

Hani stood by the classroom door waiting for his chance to enter the room since the other students where racing back and forth. When he finally got his chance he entered the room and walked towards the brooding vice captain of the baseball team.

"I see things are going well here" Hani said with a smile

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be helping me deal with all this hassle"! Abe said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah I know sorry about that, but Tajima asked me to help with their stand since I'm tall and all"!

"So have you found out what their doing for the festival"? Abe asked wondering what crazy idea Tajima had come up with and forced his class into agreeing with him. He also wondered what Mihashi would be doing as well but with Tajima involved it could be anything.

"He wouldn't give me the full details but he did say it would be a cafe of some kind"

"A cafe really is that all" Abe was sceptical that a simple cafe was all that was entailed especially when it came to Tajima.

"Yeah apparently everyone agreed with his idea and said it would be fun"

"What you mean even Mihashi agreed to do it"!

"I believe so but still when it comes to Mihashi he'll agree with anything that Tajima wants, it's like their best buddies you know" Hani said as he placed a hand at the back of his head.

Truth be told Mihashi and Tajima had become close and even though Hani knew there wasn't anything between them romantically speaking he couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous, and looking at Abe he knew that he felt the same way too. While Hani had been thinking about the relationship between the Pitcher and the clean-up batter Abe had been left to his own thoughts.

Abe hoped that Tajima wasn't going to make Mihashi do something strange or weird for their cafe. Oh god what if he has to wait on tables there's no wasy Mihashi could do that. He'd trip and fall with the serving's before the customers even got a chance to eat. Oh no what if he has to speak to the customers and take their orders he'd be a nervous wreck. There's no way Mihashi could do something like that. God what if he has to cook , he could cut himself or worse burn himself.

NO... NO... NO... Tajima wouldn't make Mihashi do any of those things: Thoughts like these echoed in the young catchers head as he worried for the well being of his pitcher.

As he paced back and forth across the room worrying what Tajima was going to make Mihashi do for this so called cafe of theirs.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Abe went straight to classroom 1: 9 hoping to find Tajima and his Pitcher. He was going to find out for sure just this big secret was and what Mihashi was going to be doing.

NOTES: Hi there well that's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry that it's not very good, I'm new to this series so I just came up with this fanfic on the fly. Was watching season 1 I thought this little story, if I have made any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. I wait to here from you, let me know what you think about okay.


End file.
